Seras
Seras, pronounced SEHR-ras, is an additional member of the Nameless Team added after its creation by Infernum. History tbc Equipment *'Paradox firelock': This pistol was given to Seras directly by Infernum. Seras' gun was modelled after Infernum's own firelocks. Similar in specifications, the only difference with Seras' firelock is that her's hold a clip of ten bullets. The Paradox firelock channels Seras' powers over time in exactly twelve different ways, described in the following section. *'Kanohi Vahi': The Legendary Mask of Time. The Kanohi Vahi Seras wears is not the one forged by Vakama; it is an imitation made by Infernum. This facsimile retains all of the original's powers. Seras is unable to take of her Vahi, unlike Tahu or Vakama. *''The Temporal Chronicle: See this pagefor more info. Known Moveset ''Note: Seras' powers stem from her Temporal Chronicle and are limited to these twelve moves. Twelve exactly, no more, no less. *'Ena': Attack number one. Seras shoots herself with her firelock. With this attack, she can reset her current state of being into one from the past. She is not harmed by her own attack. *'Dio': Attack number two. Seras shoots at a target, instantly transporting them into a different time in the past, up to an hour. *'Tria': Attack number three. This is an "aging beam". Her target's age is changed, either become younger or older. *'Tessera': Attack number four. Her target is frozen in time. This attack's effect can be made permanent at a great cost in life force. *'Pente': Attack number five. Seras shoots herself with her firelock. Each time she shoots herself, a past version of herself is summoned, in the same fashion as the Kanohi Mohtrek's power. The past versions of herself are weaker. If they die, her present self is unaffected. She is not harmed by her own attack. *'Exi': Attack number six. Can be targeted on herself, or another being. This attack alters the flow of time for the target only, either speeding their time up, or slowing it down for a short while. *'Epta': Attack number seven. This attack allows Seras to peek into the experiences of her target's past. This attack is unaffected by mental shielding as it is a time-based attack. *'Octo': Attack number eight. Seras shoots the ground, creating a bubble of frozen time. Though it can trap targets, this move is mainly used for projectiles, halting them mid-air, frozen in time. It can also be used as a personal shield of force-field. *'Ennea': Attack number nine. This is a "chronokinesis" beam. The target's location is instantly replaced by it's position from the past, up to 24 hours. *'Deka': Attack number ten. At the cost of a slight drain in her life force, Seras shoots herself with her firelock. Seras is then able to peer exactly sixty seconds into the future. She can choose which who's future this move will predict. But, of course, with all futures, this move's prediction is not set in stone. *'Undeka': Attack number eleven: Seras shoots herself with her firelock. At a cost of her life force, Seras can travel through time. Other than a drain on her lifespan, she is not harmed by her own attack. *'Dodeka': Attack number twelve. Upon defeating her target, Seras will use this move to drain their "time", or, their life force to replenish her own, as her more powerful attacks drains her lifespan.